


【栾良堂】趁虚而入

by superpeach



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpeach/pseuds/superpeach
Summary: abo 双性3p没三观
Relationships: 栾良堂 栾堂 良堂
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【栾良堂】趁虚而入

s：栾云平以为孟鹤堂选的是只小奶狗也就随他去了，可谁知是只狼崽子。现在狼崽子长大了，要和他分享食物。

\--------------------------------

孟鹤堂在下台的一瞬间就站不住了，周九良一把将他抱住手撩起大褂往人下身摸去。

“孟哥，水裤可真边'水裤'了啊。”手上使着坏还凑到人耳边说着臊人的话，舌尖点了点Omega的耳垂，又找着舌头含在嘴里吃着。

孟鹤堂的身子抖得更厉害了，闭着眼嘴微张承受周九良的进攻。穴里的水一股股往外涌，内裤已经没法看了，粘腻的液体顺着大腿根淌把水裤都粘在了皮肤上。

这才刚开始周九良就已经一副要把孟鹤堂生吞活剥的架势。

“行了别亲了，换个地方去。”栾云平从身后抱住孟鹤堂越来越软的身子，把人从周九良的怀里抽离。

三人虽躲在后台角落被器材挡得严实，但保不齐有人从这里经过，就算现在没人等下也会有人来，就孟鹤堂这发情的气味抑制贴已经是个摆设，弥漫在不透风的空间里，味道直钻入两个Alpha的鼻子控制着他们的脑子。

光是脸蹭在床单上的摩擦就让孟鹤堂战栗，粗糙的触感让他一下又一下地挪动，想要得到更多的快感，光滑的大褂根本缓解不了他的渴求。栾云平把人粗鲁地往床上一扔便欺身压上，手直探入Omega的裤子里一阵乱捣，就像他之前无数次做过的那样。身下的人立马哭出了声，夹紧腿一手无力地推拒着栾云平，嘴里胡乱求饶。

“停...不要了...慢一点哥哥...”

栾云平听了反而变本加厉，大褂下晃动的幅度更大了。

“这时候又知道叫哥哥了？前面在台上还不肯叫呢？”

孟鹤堂梗着脖子咬紧下唇抱住作乱的胳膊抖着出来了一次。

周九良在一旁憋狠了爬上床就扒下孟鹤堂的裤子，汗津津白花花的双腿在大褂下若隐若现，年轻的Alpha控制不住又散发了信息素出来，孟鹤堂呜咽着就要哭，拉过大褂试图盖住下身。

事到如今，他还是害怕不敢将那物摊在周九良的面前。

栾云平撇了周九良一眼将手上的湿漉抹在孟鹤堂脸上，“把你那味道给我收收好，没见小孟受不住吗？”

从下台到现在，栾云平忍周九良很久了，他知道从今天开始孟鹤堂就不属于他一个人了。

后悔是没办法后悔了，当年他第一次见到孟鹤堂时就已经把那个瘦小乖巧的Omega当作了自己的囊中之物，他有把握孟鹤堂会成为他的Omega，所以在孟鹤堂选了个小和尚一样呆呆愣愣的周航时他也没当回事，虽然还没成年但这样子顶多就是个Beta了，小孟要是高兴就随他去。

不出他所料，周九良在成年的那一年的确分化成了个Beta，之后得以和孟鹤堂搭档演出甚至住在一起，小狗似的时刻跟在孟鹤堂身后。

可当栾云平和孟鹤堂在一起的第三年，周九良粘着孟鹤堂的第八年时，小狗变成了Alpha，也不是说变了，不过是终于暴露了。从一开始那就不是只小狗，而是个狼崽子，现在狼崽子长大了，会去抢夺自己要的猎物了。

狼子野心，是栾云平给周九良的唯一评价，狼崽子在他和孟鹤堂闹矛盾冷战又因为演出分开两地的时候趁虚而入，又恰好遇上了孟鹤堂不准时的发情期，八年的伪装在一瞬间崩塌，八年的爱意在那一刻喷涌而出。

栾云平在收到周九良短消息后风尘仆仆地赶回去，看到的是在熟睡的孟鹤堂。他与手上提着新买来的抑制剂的周九良对视，谁都没说话，孟鹤堂身上没有痕迹，周九良甚至都没有碰他，只是咬了口做了个临时安抚。

周九良是来真的了。

栾云平一只手握住孟鹤堂扯着大褂的手腕，另一手将他的双腿分开，将下摆甩在一旁。孟鹤堂的双腿在周九良的面前打开。

孟鹤堂是个有两套器官的Omega。

他扭头闭眼不敢看周九良，面前的人一直没出声，久到他快要放弃了。孟鹤堂难堪地想要合拢腿突然被两只手阻止，牢牢地掐住他的膝窝，随后花瓣上传来了柔软湿热的触感。周九良的舌头在他的花瓣口游走，手指拨开大门灵活地窜入秘洞，牙齿还拨弄着早已探出头的豆子。

孟鹤堂羞得声音都发不出，周九良的动作过分又用力，孟鹤堂的双腿抖得无法自控，胡乱在空中蹬着，想要逃离，也想要更多。他受不住地摇头，周九良知道这是要出来了，撤开舌头换上手指插入，摇着手腕就让孟鹤堂吹了一波。  
床单上，手肘上，都是孟鹤堂的体液。

栾云平按住孟鹤堂不禁往上挺的腰，摸着他的脸亲吻，高潮后的孟鹤堂还没回过神任由栾云平的亲昵。

栾云平对于孟鹤堂的特殊并不惊讶，显然不是第一次见。周九良明白他们在一起那么久栾云平不可能没有弄过孟鹤堂，他做过心理建设可事情摆到明面上给他看又是另一回事儿了。

周九良提着枪猛地进入了孟鹤堂的花穴中，没给人喘息的时间也没什么规律，双手握住孟鹤堂的胯整根在柔软的肉里抽插。

“啊啊……九良，航航慢点....孟哥受不住...”孟鹤堂前后被包围着，躲也没处躲，只能仰着头承受着周九良的撞击，Alpha的肉柱精神又粗壮，他的肉穴严丝合缝地包裹着周九良，似乎都能描绘出上面的纹路。体内从一开始的钝痛渐渐得出了乐趣，一声声地喘，一声声地叫。

可他越这样说周九良便一下比一下重，力道大得在孟鹤堂身后的栾云平都晃悠。

“毛头小子就是毛头小子，只会横冲直撞。”栾云平不满周九良的莽撞，伸手握住孟鹤堂被冷落多时的下身让他舒服。

谁知孟鹤堂此时还能分心，断断续续地说：“你以为...啊...谁都和你似的...第一次弄我就...那么熟练。”

周九良本被栾云平在心上人前被数落还有点挂不住面子，现在听孟鹤堂这么一说来劲了，“孟哥，我只有你，孟哥孟哥，我只有过你。”说着为了证明又用力地在孟鹤堂穴里狠狠磨了几下。

栾云平被驳了脸不怒反笑，抓着孟鹤堂的头发让他回头，叼着他的嘴唇狠狠地砸上去，一手提着自己的物件直接滑进了Omega的后穴。

“啊！哥哥哥哥，我错了...错了错了...不要再...”身下的两个洞被Alpha们占据着，不讲理地捣弄，孟鹤堂感觉自己的意识都飞走了，脑子也快被顶出来。

可栾云平不听他，“还和我置气吗？”

“不了不了。”孟鹤堂眼里含着被快感挤出的眼泪，津液从无法闭合的嘴角流下，滴在锁骨上滑落到乳尖，周九良俯下身舔去，舌尖停留在因为发情而肿胀的红豆，不停往乳孔里钻。

孟鹤堂被操弄得爽快极了，前后又是一股股的水往外淌，身子像软糖似的化在两人的怀里。

周九良先在孟鹤堂的体内泻了出来，和心爱的Omega结合让Alpha整个人餍足得不行。他撑住孟鹤堂的身体等栾云平出来后，小狗一样在人脖子上啃着。

“孟哥，你还好吗，我还想要。”说着手不老实地又往花穴上摸，他还没进到最里面，他知道孟鹤堂身体的深处还有个好地方。

孟鹤堂想，必须行，不能对不起他当年悄悄扔掉的抑制剂。


End file.
